


call me by my name

by siegstolfo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, just casual zexal spoilers yknow. the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: He wasn’t Rei. He wasn’t Shingetsu. He wasn’t even Phecda, a name from a past that continues to haunt him-He was Vector.Just Vector.And no dumb duelist human from a gaudy neon-lit city could change that.





	call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about vector and yuma and im so sad you guys,,,, yuma cares so much  
> this probably makes no sense and im sorry but hopefully youd still? enjoy this

“Shingetsu” this.

“Shingetsu” that.

That most  _ certainly  _ is not Vector’s name. He takes much pride in it, he’s a Barian, not some dumb human, not some member of the “Barian Police Force”, which never existed.

And Yuma… well, Yuma was Yuma. No questioning it.

Yuma was the one who always listened to his plans. Yuma was the one who always forgave  _ “Shingetsu” _ for stupid mistakes that even dogs couldn’t constantly do. Yuma was the one who always smiled after  _ “Shingetsu” _ complimented him.

Yuma is the one who keeps calling him  _ Shingetsu _ .

That is not his name.

He could scream “I’m ACTUALLY Vector! Yuma, you’re just an idiot!”, (and in fact, he has!),  and Yuma  _ still  _ wouldn’t listen. Yuma would continue to call him  _ Shingetsu _ , with the same adoration and friendliness like he had with Rei.

Rei… That wasn’t Vector’s name, either.

He wasn’t Rei. He wasn’t Shingetsu. He wasn’t even  _ Phecda _ , a name from a past that continues to haunt him-

He was Vector.

Just Vector.

And no dumb duelist human from a gaudy neon-lit city could change that.

...That’s a lie.

Yuma… could. Maybe. Hypothetically, Yuma could have him go back to being  _ Rei Shingetsu _ , Yuma Tsukumo’s number one fan and friend. _Hypothetically._ There was no way of that happening, to actually be friends with Yuma-

Being called a “friend” was weird. Even weirder when Yuma  _ continues _ to call him his friend, despite everything Vector puts him through.

The worst feeling Vector felt, regarding this, was when he tried to have Yuma die with him.

_ “Shingetsu,” _ Yuma breathed, keeping his hold on Vector’s wrist,  _ “let’s go together.” _

Vector felt his chest ache. Go together? Why? Yuma’s so stupid, why would he want to-

_ He always listened. _

_ He always forgave him. _

_ He still calls him “Shingetsu”, with all of the kindness and adoration he once had. _

Yuma… cares for him? Liked him, even? Despite manipulating him, despite hurting him, why-  _ WHY- _

Yuma’s eyes are filled with determination and… something else that Vector doesn’t understand.

But, Vector knows a few things.

Yuma’s still too nice.

Yuma’s still too trusting.

He probably wouldn’t last a  _ minute _ , against Don Thousand.

...Yuma cares for him, for  _ Rei,  _ for  _ Shingetsu- _

Shingetsu lets go of Yuma’s hand.


End file.
